1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an oven apparatus having a modular construction for curing paint on the surface of a vehicle body utilizing radiant and convection heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ovens having a modular construction for curing paint on the surface of a vehicle are known in the art. One such oven is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,749 to Roesler et al. wherein a plurality of oven modules, each having an interior, extend along an axis and have a length. Further, it is known in the art to include radiant tubes in paint curing ovens for heating vehicle bodies and reflectors for reflecting radiant heat at the vehicle bodies. One such oven is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,909 issued to Glen N Schwartz. Moreover, it is known for ovens to include convection return air assemblies having an outer surface and disposed in the interior of an oven. One such oven is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,830 issued to Josefsson et al. The prior art includes separate reflector and convection return air assemblies.